A Spartan adventure in Konoha
by L33t Horo
Summary: 2 boys receive a halo gold cd and an special xbox... what will happen when they are transported into the Naruto world now?
1. Chapter 1

Spartan in the fox's world

A Halo/Naruto xover

Welcome to a yet another thrilling fan-fiction story by your truly I was inspired to make one of this when I read Naruto: A Spartans life... I decided to make this as a matter of waiting for my creative genious to come back for my previous work Of Foxes and Dogs

Once more... I don't own Naruto (but I will in a certain future) nor Halo (Bungie won't sell it to me... bastards)... now on to the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's world has become only of grief... Sasuske still missing, Naruto's new jutsu is a double edged sword... his arm taking time to heal... Sakura, the cherry blossom girl no longer lives by her name... she is still sweet but her semblance is now replaced with a deep pain of sadness... Azuma died...Kurenai was depressed, Shikamaru has grown mentally... he no longer is to much lazy the world has stepped in a stunt... the days did not seem to change...

They needed help… and help comes in the most unexpected forms as we are all about to witness

------------------------------------------------

Year 2005

Place earth

Human reality

2 young teens got at last a very rare gold edition of the Halo 2 game... it was special... and it came with a new... limited edition special x-box console...

The first one was Ridchard... he won a contest that he did not remember signing in... His family was out today, and decided to call his best friend Stan

The X-box console was...well at plain sight a tad odd... it was not black as the models on stores... rather it was white, it had some sort of neon lights on the frame as well... the lights where electric blue

"this is going to be sweet!!!" Richard said in his enthusiastic voice... he was really hyper... he always had bad luck with contests and felt that this wining (thought odd for he never did recall entering a sweepstakes) is his luck begening to change...

"Let's play online... my parents finally caved in and got me a cable internet connection"

They each made their own halo spartan character... the first made a black Spartan with gold highlights and the other made a white with blue highlights

Both of them got into the game... they each called their team... 300 (A/N: yes... the movie had a big impact on me so I decided to use it as the name... it was also an historic event thought the movie strayed a bit from the actual events... shame.. the movie was good tough)

Ridchard used his own name for his character... and Stan used a different name... Kurogane

"Why Kurogane?" "It means Black in Japanese"

"So are we going to play or what?"

"Yeah,Yeah... hold on"

"Okay Stan... is ready"

"About time... I was getting bored"

The Xbox lit up... From it came a mysterious voice...

"Are you the ones that won the sweepstakes?"

Richard had his com in so he thought it would be an special event made by the developers…some of the game creators play the game themselves and give free stuff over the net

This was not the case to be… the X-box lit up and a light came from the controllers (that where colored just like their SPARTAN characters for some odd reason)

Both boys glowed as the light hit them… their bodies become one of light…glowing in radiant light… next thing you know… they where gone

------------------------------------------------

Place: Sand Village… the outskirts of it

Time: 15hrs

(Naruto timeline: Kakashi using his upgraded sharingan)

Kakashi used a void that the sharingan created to send Deidara to another dimention… but to his misfortune 2 persons (could not tell they where wearing some sort of armor) got in the space warp the sharingan made… he prayed that those 2 innocent bystanders where able to survive

-------------------------------------------

Place Konoha Village

Time: 13hrs

(Naruto Timeline: Before the genin exams)

Richard landed on top of Stan (Kurogane now) who landed on top of something soft… and small…

"och get off me you bastards!!"

a young blond boy, no older than 12 was being squished to death by the combined weight of the 2 boys in their MLJOLNIR armor

"OFF… WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?"

"Dunno…but I feel weird..uh?" Richard examined his hands… they where covered by a white armor…

He then lifted his view… he saw…"Stan? What the fuck?! You are a Spartan?!"

"Same goes to you!"

"Okay… I am happy you two are Spartans or whatever… But will you PLEASE GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!?"

They both stared down… a blond boy was gasping for air… he had 3 whisker like marks on each side of his face

Both boys said in unison "Naruto?"

The boy in question looked at them… they wore a full armor including a helmet… never seen one like that before… he thought they could be spies… nah… to clumsy… missing nin? Again to clumsy… he then thought… perhaps they where warriors…. Like samurai or something

"Hey, hey… are you guys samurai?"

They both where really confused… they only said one thing… "Take us to the Hokage"

Both teens where arguing between themselves over the coms on their helmets… each asking the other on how they got to this place

"But why are we wearing the MLJOIRN armor or why are we in the naruto anime"

"you think we are on T.V?"

The stupid comment was received with a loud smack on the head… "Moron…thinking of something at a time like this"

"I think it would be better if we used fake names… our names sound too foreign"

"Yes I agree… but what are we going to do now?"

"Relax… you are talking to the ultimate Otaku here… I know everything about this world…"

"Stan… for your sake you better know what you are doing"

They where lucky that they had a few weapons on their equipment…they had their standard pistol and 2x neddlers (for Robert) and a plasma sword and a USC machinegun x2

They walked into the village accompanied by the little boy, The Hokage was really old, yet an air of authority came from him… He is really a well-respected person around here

"So… you must be the strangers I been told about… who are you?"

Stan being the Naruto fan was twitching with excitement… luckily they rehearsed their lines…

"You must be Sarutobi-sama am I right? It is an honor… nay a privilege to meet someone of such high rank"

"you still have not answered the question"

"I know… safety of Kanoha is your priority, we understand… our names are Kurogane (points at himself) and Kenshin (points at Ridchard)

"_kenshin? Couldn't you be any more unoriginal…you got that form the anime Rourouni Kensihn" _static

"_short notice… deal with it"_ static

Introductions where made and the two where considered high targets… to be escorted at all times by two ANBU ninjas

"Is this cool or what?"

Ridchard (noW Kenshin) stared at Stan (now Kurogane)

"you are really taking this well…"

"what do you mean?"

"we don't know how to get home… this could be only a one way trip you know"

He was still for a moment… still… wait… wait for it…

"ARG!!!!!!!" his screams where heard trought the whole village….

"_took him long enought"_

"okay... so what should be do?" Kurogane asked

"what else? Just live here for the time being I suppose"

"awsome!!! you think they will teach us to be ninjas?"

they discussed back and forth...the ANBU hearing all this began to be bored... those kids did not even know basic ninjutsu... how the hell are they categorised as "High treaths"

(Scene: On the Hokage tower)

"what info have you gathered on the two boys?" the old man asked his two ANBU

Ninja

"_None whatsoever Hokage-sama... those two appear clean... and harmless they have no knowledge of ninjutsu thought they claim they now the bare basics"_

"I see... very well, in the mean time tell them that they are to be enrolled in the ninja academy and learn how to live like one of us... "

"Yes sir, I will inform them inmediately_"_

"_A strange omen comes with the two armored boys...I hope I am right at obeying my instincs" Thought the Sandaime_

_End chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Attention to all my readers

Today is the 25th anniversary of my birth

In other words... It's MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOT!

all of you are invited, it's an open house party... you just have to live close to Hollywood Florida XD

contact me via PM if you can come, party starts at 6pm...


End file.
